


Not at all perfect

by minitsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: AU., M/M, dorks., flustered., jogging., rinrei week.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitsundere/pseuds/minitsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flaws of a human are what makes them perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope I'm not too late for the 1st day: Flustered. So, this will be an AU where some of RinRei week prompts will be used. Enjoy~

The park was quite filled today with people enjoying their free weekend. Families spreading out blankets for their picnic, couples huddled together under a tree or just holding hands and talking on the bench, and children laughing about and playing, though not everyone had company. A hooded teen was idly watching the happy environment, he was trying to relax before finals, at the least, it was kind of working. He roamed the park, looking for something that might interest him. He was walking along the center of the park when a little girl bumped by his leg. The little girl was still running as if she didn't just hit a teenager that was probably three times her size. Rin's eyes followed the girl's figure that was going to a make-shift puppet theatre, where other kids had already piled up and surrounded it. 

"Hmmm...Maybe a little kid's puppet show might entertain me." Rin whispered to himself. 

He slowly walked towards the puppet theatre, keeping his distance so he won't look suspicious and settled by the tree near the source of his new found entertainment.

He could hear and see the children's applause when the curtains were drawn. Classical music flowed from the back and the children paid outmost attention to the stage.

"Once upon a time, a little girl was sent to take care of her grandmother."

A girl puppet with a red hood was raised.

"I must go to my grandmother for she has pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis." The voice of the puppet spoke with grief.

Half of the children and Rin were confused at what had just been said.

"The hell's wrong with the puppeteer?!" Rin thought to himself. 

The children ignored their confusion and again paid attention to the show.

The puppet was now pacing back and fort to show she was walking through the forest.

"Lalalala" the voice sung in tune with the music. Then, the wolf came.

"Little girl, little girl where are you going?"

"To take care of my grandmother, Mr. Canis lupus lupus"

"Oh, I see! Well be careful of the woods my dear! Hahahahaha"

"Thank you, Mr. Wolf!"

Rin Matsuoka was going crazy with all those scientific words and the voice emitted by the puppeteer, he was trying too hard to make his voice girly. The children were losing interest now and were slowly disseminating. Rin had enough and he mindlessly went to the back of the theatre, interrupting the scene of 'Oh, grandma, what big incisors you have!'

"Oi, nerd!"

And the apparent nerd turned his head to the source of the name-calling. 

"Excuse me? What are you doing here? Please get out."

Rin gawked a bit as royal purple eyes behind red-framed glasses came into contact with his. He felt his cheeks start to warm up at the sight. He almost forgot what he was doing there in the first place, well, almost.

"Yo-you...uh...You stink at story telling!" Rin almost screamed, trying to hide his embarrassment and frustration.

"Well, I'm sorry if my method wasn't appealing to you, it's for the children anyway." answered the

blue-haired teen.

"They don't even understand what you're saying! Get on with the show before they leave!"

Rin squeezed inside the small booth and took the wolf puppet.

"Oh, grandma, what big in-"

"TEETH I HAVE?! THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH, MY DEAR!"

Rin roughly interrupted the other teen, and said teen was now glaring daggers at him. The two teens began bickering, half-shouting at each other.

"You suck at this."

"You're worse than me! And what is wrong with your teeth?"

"Shut up"

"And the woodchopper saved the day~" A man finished the disarrayed play with moving the girl puppet and the wolf puppet out of the house.

To the trio's surprise there were small claps from a lone little girl who stayed all through out the show.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin glanced at the teen beside him. Surprisingly, they take the same route in going home. He couldn't believe he just walked up to this stranger and fought with him.

"Hey, nice work." Rin tried to small talk.

"I would have done it perfectly without your interruption."

"Yeah, right." Rin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Ryugazaki Rei by the way, and it is not such a pleasure to meet you."

"Rin Matsuoka, right back at you and your stupid cute face." Rin answered off-handedly. By the time he realized what he just said, Rei's ears were tinging pink and Rin wants to punch himself.


	2. Jogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Rushed fic! I should be studying for my finals, but RinRei ruined my life. So for 2nd day: jogging...and I'm late again.

After embarrassing himself in the presence of a new 'friend', Rin can't believe Rei took it lightly and pretended like it was some joke even if he had faint blush across his face. They took the train home and he found out that Rei was just three stations away from him. With that newly-acquired information Rin decided to lengthen his run this Sunday morning. It's not like he'll jog up to Rei's location, he'll just board the train and get out when he's a station away. He decided to carry out the plan, not before straigthening out his running clothes, eventhough he knows that it'll probably get sweaty. He's not trying to impress anyone anyway.

____________Rine______________

Rin went jogging along the residence areas, not hoping to have a glimpse of blue hair and red glasses. He could tell that to himself plenty of times, but he knows that he'll be crowned the worst liar in the world if he insists on the claim. Thoughtlessly making a turn, he finds himself on top a person and staring at the same purple irises that had him in a daze since yesterday. He quickly stood up and brushed off some imaginary dust, trying to look composed, even if his heart missed a few beats.

"You should be more careful, glasses." Rin said while helping Rei up.

"I am careful, something was just on my mind today, and it's your fault, my perfect jog schedule was ruined because you suddenly showed up! At this time of day, people are still preparing breakfast, so there should have been less grumpy people walking." Rei said with a huff as he stood up, looking dissatisfactorily at Rin.

"Now it's my fault?!" Rin said, almost shouting.

"Yes, now you should apologize to me. What are you even doing here? Don't you live far away? Maybe you're visiting a girlfriend? Though I don't recommend you going with those clothes on, it's very unappealing." 

"Hah?! What the hell? I'm having a run! Isn't that obvious?"

"I don't think I quite believe you."

"Fine! Don't believe me, I'll just go away." Rin, spun on a heel and started jogging again. 'Damn that nerd and his assumptions. I don't know why I'm even here.' Because you wanted to see him.

"Shut up."

"Rin-san, I think it's unhealthy to talk to yourself. So I will be generous and accompany you, and are you even jogging? I've seen senior citizens jog faster than you." Rin got out of his state of self-lecturing, and turned his wide eyes to his left.

"Are you insulting me?" Rin glared at the younger teen.

"It was complement at the least." Rei said with a smirk and fixed his glasses that gleamed with ego. He jogged a few meters in front of Rin.

"It's on, Rei. You'll never compare me to a senior citizen after this." and Rin smiled a little to himself and tried to catch up to Rei.

After their little race, they agreed to have jog arrangements. Switching locations every now and then to accomodate each other fairly. Unbeknownst to both of them, their thoughts drifted to one another as slumber took over.


End file.
